legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven
Locations article |image=BO1-Map0037-Sect23.png |caption=The Soul Reaver within the Heaven Realm of Avernus Cathedral in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} The Heaven Realm was one of the several dimensional realms that divided the cathedral of Avernus in the Blood Omen era as Dimension Guardian Azimuth attacked her city. Visited by Kain in the Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain chapter Defeat Azimuth, the area consisted of much 'heavenly' imagery and acted as something of a dungeon for the legendary Soul Reaver blade. Role The heaven realm was one of the several dimensions that split Avernus Cathedral when Kain visited in the Blood Omen era of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. After defeating the triad of Pillar Guardians at Dark Eden in Threaten the Circle, Kain was directed by Ariel to Avernus and Dimension Guardian Azimuth and cryptically advised that "Three instruments await you, to aid you in your quest, but first you must rise and you must fall and find your salvation in between." Travelling to Avernus in the chapter Defeat Azimuth, Kain discovered that the city had been overrun by Demons originating from the Cathedral. Entering the building Kain discovered that Azimuth had split the internal area into several dimensions, with the regular Material Realm joined by a murky alternate dimension and subsequently another two areas - the cloudy Heaven realm and the fiery and skeletal Hell realm. Pushing his way through the Cathedral, Kain was periodically teleported to the murky dimension and back again before finally reaching the Heaven realm and following a rising "Stairway to Heaven" until discovering a chamber containing the Soul Reaver blade along with a angelic statue. Soon after Kain found the other artifacts, descending to the Hell realm to recover the Wraith Armor and confronting Azimuth in the regular Material Realm to gain a time streaming device. The Soul Reaver was necessary to defeat Azimuth and later to defeat William in the Pre-Blood Omen era in the chapter Stranded in Time , going on to become one of the trademarks of the series in subsequent titles, which revisited its significance in Blood Omen. Design and Layout BO1-Map0037-Sect10-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Heaven.png|The main 'Stairway to Heaven' BO1-Map0037-Sect22-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Heaven.png BO1-Map0037-Sect20-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Heaven.png BO1-Map0037-Sect21-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Heaven.png BO1-Map0037-Sect23.png The 'Heavenly' realm of the Cathedral is based in the upper western part of the building. The environment in the heaven realm consists of a white, creme and golden colorscheme - with white tiled flooring, creme walls and containing a number of with white columnade pedestals with golden fonts and multicolored stained glass windows. All of the area featured in a gradual 'ascent' towards the clouds. The Heaven area could broadly be split into five map areas: *The first map area consisted of a long rectangular room heading stretching northward with a red carpet down the center of the room and a Save altar in the center. At the top of the area a white stairway flanked by two stained glass windows headed up to a higher balcony which consisted of a square room with a mural of the Soul Reaver on the floor in the center, with a pedestal and golden basin on each of its corners. At the top of the balcony area two doors either side of a stained glass both led through to another wider room with two teleporter pads (one active, one inactive) either side of a small pool of water. A blood vial was positioned just north of the inactive eastern pad, with three golden basin pedestals and four stained glass windows along the back wall. The active western teleporter led onto the next map area. Notes *The Heaven Realm is listed in the official guide under the heading "Stairway to Heaven" - presumably referencing the Led Zeppelin track of the same name. In other instances - including the Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain - the area is referred to simply as "Heaven", although it is also acknowledged as a separate dimensional realm. It is ultimately unclear whether the realm is intended to literally be Heaven - which clearly exists as a concept within Nosgoth. *Like the other "realms" of Blood Omen, it is unclear how the heaven realm relates to the realms in later games. Presumably the 'ordinary' Material Realm is the same but it is unknown whether there are five realms - the Material realm, Heaven realm, Hell realm, Spectral Realm and Demon Realm - or whether the Heaven realm and Hell realm merely represent alternate visions of the Spectral realm and Demon realm respectively. *The Heaven Realm is perhaps most significant in the series for the original appearance in the series of the Soul Reaver blade and the location where it came into Kain's possession. Later games in the series however - specifically Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance - feature earlier versions of the blade, and as of the end of Defiance it is yet to be revealed how the blade left the Elder Kain at the end of the Blood Omen era and returned back in time to its meeting with William or the younger Kain here. As with other items in Blood Omen there is no indication of how it came to be in the Heaven Realm, without the knowledge of Azimuth, but subsequent revelations have potentially implicated Moebius or the Elder Kain. *The chamber where Kain obtains the Soul Reaver contains a notable floor mural of a somewhat distorted version of the Nosgoth World map, somewhat implying the room is high up in the clouds. A similar map is later seen in the Stronghold of William the Just with a different appearance. *Avernus is one of the largest areas in the game and is listed under several different map designations in files. The main area of the city and its interiors are labelled under "Map 0035", the regular Cathedral interior is "Map 0036", the Heaven realm is "Map 0037" and the Hell realm is "Map 0038" - with the final areas of the Cathedral listed under the "Map 0005" designation used for bosses (specifically "Sect 11", "Sect 02" and "Sect 13"). Most of the Heaven Realm itself is listed as "Map 37" with "Sect 10" referring to the area with the Save altar and Soul Reaver floor mural, "Sect 22" referring to the first 'N' shaped icy cloud area, "Sect 20", referring to the second ice cloud area "Sect 21" referring to the area with the central grey gravel, and "Sect 23" referring to the area with the Soul Reaver and the World map: the first area of the realm - made up of a number of small cloud room with Teleporters - is actually listed as "Map 0036 Sect 01", grouping it with the rest of the main Cathedral. *The Developers' level select uses the label "HEVN" for the Heaven Realm dungeon under the "OL7" designation that relates to the Defeat Azimuth chapter. "OL8B" also leads to the trail between Avernus and Willendorf. The labels "AVCL", "AVCI" and "HELL" under the same entry relate to the Cathedral, City and Hell Realm respectively. Additionally the the "AZ" designation under "BOSS" can be used to reach the Azimuth boss battle and the Secrets ("SECR") entries numbered "82"-''"86"'' all lead to areas inside Avernus, although none lead to the Heaven Realm specifically. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. Gallery grp00001.png|"grp00001.ctm" (Tiles) grp00121.png|"grp00121.ctm" (Tiles) grp00122.png|"grp00122.ctm" (Tiles) grp00123.png|"grp00123.ctm" (Tiles) grp00146.png|"grp00146.ctm" (Tiles) grp00196.png|"grp00196.ctm" (Tiles) grp00249.png|"grp00249.ctm" (Tiles) grp00273.png|"grp00273.ctm" (Tiles) grp00278.png|"grp00278.ctm" (Tiles) grp00302.png|"grp00302.ctm" (Tiles) grp00440.png|"grp00440.ctm" (Tiles) grp00441.png|"grp00441.ctm" (Tiles) grp00442.png|"grp00442.ctm" (Tiles) grp00443.png|"grp00443.ctm" (Tiles) grp00444.png|"grp00444.ctm" (Tiles) grp00470.png|"grp00470.ctm" (Tiles) grp00480.png|"grp00480.ctm" (Tiles) See also * ' Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn).' *Heaven *Hell realm *Spectral Realm *Demon Realm *Avernus *Avernus Cathedral *Avernus Catacombs *Azimuth *''Defeat Azimuth'' *Soul Reaver References Navigation dimensional planes Category:Locations Category:Locations: Blood Omen dungeons Category:Locations: Blood Omen locations Category:Locations: Dungeons Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Stubs